Gallery
by saki-chaan
Summary: Ele era um galanteador de primeira, ela era a sua mais nova aquisição, ele tentou ajudála, mas acabou se apaixonando songfic SasuSakuNaru


**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence Mas Sasuke, Neji e Gaara São meus só meus!!!!

Estávamos todos na sala do sasuke baka a conversar quando ela entrou, eu olhei para ela e senti meu coração acelarar, ela foi até o sasuke baka, disse-lhe qualquer coisa que eu não consegui ouvir, deu-lhe um beijo e depois foi-se embora.

Neji- ei Sasuke essa garota é uma gata!

Gaara- é mesmo

Shikamaru- é sua nova namorada?

Sasuke- Namorada? Não eu só fico com ela

Naruto- Mas eu já vi você com outra á uns dias?

Sasuke- Voçe acha que eu vou ficar só com uma quando tenho imensas aos meus pés? Ainda por cima bonitas? Nem pensar é para aproveitar!

Naruto- Mas isso tá errado!

Sasuke- Desde que a Sakura não descubra, beleza!

God broke the mold,  
When he made this one I know  
She's breathtaking but so much more  
She walks in the room, your loves closed  
Making you never want to breathe again  
Her boyfriend has got so much dough  
So much ice his neck and wrist froze  
Is he faithful to her? Hell no  
But she chose to be with him, shorty

_Deus quebrou o molde  
Quando ele fez essa pessoa que eu conheço  
Ela é de tirar o fôlego e muito mais  
Ela caminha na sala, você fica completamente preso  
Ela faz com que você nunca mais queira respirar  
O namorado dela conseguiu muito dinheiro  
E ele é completamente frio, garganta e pulso gelados  
Ele é fiel a ela? Não mesmo  
Mas ela escolheu ficar com ele_

Eu estava a sair da casa do baka quando a vejo, aproximo-me dela e ela diz

Sakura- Ah voçe é um dos amigos do Sasuke né?

Naruto- sim me chamo Naruto

Sakura- Prazer sou a Sakura

Naruto- Sakura eu posso perguntar uma coisa

Sakura- sim?

Naruto- Porque você ta com o sasuke?

Sakura- Bem… eu acho ele bonito, mesmo ele sendo meio frio, e bem… ele me da coisas bonitas e bem… é por isso

Naruto- quer dizer que você não o ama?

Sakura- Bem eu sinto uma coisa por ele, mas não posso dizer que seja amor

Naruto- você sabe que ele só ta com você porque te acha bonita, não sabe?

Sakura- é eu sei, mas…

Naruto- então porque você não o larga?

Sakura- eu tenho esperança que ele mude!

Naruto- Ele não vai mudar, é só encontrar alguém mais bonita que larga logo você

Sakura- Eu… eu…eu

Naruto- eu so tou dizendo isto porque não quero que você sofra por causa daquele baka! Eu tenho que ir ambora, pense no que eu disse ok?

Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime

_Me diga que o dinheiro fez mal a sua alma  
Me diga qual é razão de você ainda esperar  
Quando você sabe que esse cara tem uma parede inteira de troféus como você  
E garota você é tão maravilhosa  
Você merece ser cuidada como alguém especial  
Garota use a sua cabeça  
Não seja como mais uma qualquer_

Passaram-se alguns dias desde que eu a vi pela última vez, eu estava no parque quando os vi, o baka e a Sakura-chan, aquele baka, não da atenção nenhuma á sakura-chan e ainda ilha para as outras raparigas tenho vontade de ir lá lhe dar um soco bem dado naquela cara! Mas eu não posso fazer isso, mas eu não aguento velos juntos! Eu te amo Sakura-chan eu não quero que você sofra por causa desse baka do sasuke!

Because

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be,  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery

_Porque eu não agüento ver você com ele  
Porque eu sei exatamente o que você vai ser  
Na galeria dele, não é justo  
E isso esta acabando comigo  
Você é apenas mais uma peça de arte  
Na galeria dele_

"Naruto" ouvi me chamarem, e qual não foi a minha surpresa quando eu me virei e vi a Sakura-chan, mas ela parecia abatida

Sakura- Naruto eu preciso de falar com você

Naruto- diga Sakura-chan

Sakura- Naruto eu to tão confusa, eu não sei o que fazer! Eu sei que mereço alguem que me ame, mas eu não consigo deixar o sasuke!

Naruto- Sakura-chan você sabe que é só uma questão de tempo até ele encontrar outra garota, não sabe?

Sakura- eu sei, mas é difícil

Naruto- você vai ter que tomar uma decisão, eu vou estar aqui sempre que você percisar

Sakura- obrigada Naruto!

She's so confused  
She knows she deserves more  
Someone who will love and adore  
But his money's hard to ignore  
She really doesn't know what to do  
Girl it's just a matter of time  
Before he finds another more fine

After he's done dulling your shine  
You're out the door and he's through with you

_Ela está tão confusa  
Ela sabe que merece muito mais  
Alguém que ira ama-la e adora-la  
Mas o dinheiro dele é difícil de se ignorar  
Ela realmente não sabe o que fazer  
Garota é só uma questão de tempo  
Até que ele ache alguém mais bonita  
Depois que ele tiver o que deseja  
Você irá estar fora do out-door e ele irá te dispensar_

Nós continuamos a falar até que chegou o sasuke baka

Sasuke- não sabia que você conhecia o Naruto Sakura?

Sakura- conhecemo-nos naquele dia em que os seus amigos foram para sua casa

Sasuke- hum… então do que estavam a falar?

Naruto- Coisas nossas

Sasuke- eu tenho o direito de saber!

Sakura- é que nos dois conhecemos uma pessoa

Sasuke- Quem?

Sakura- o meu primo Hiroshi

Sasuke- não conheço

Sakura- pois não ele não vive cá

Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on,  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime

_Me diga que o dinheiro fez mal a sua alma  
Me diga qual é razão de você ainda esperar  
Quando você sabe que esse cara tem uma parede inteira de troféus como você  
E garota você é tão maravilhosa  
Você merece ser cuidada como alguém especial  
Garota use a sua cabeça  
Não seja como mais uma qualquer_

Continuamos a conversa até que fomos os 3 para casa do baka e ficamos a conversar até que eu fui no banheiro, não tava aguentando mais ver ela no colo dele e a beijarem-se ás vezes, lavei a cara e quando abri a porta do quarto fiquei chocado com o que vi, ele estava deitado em cima dela os dois já sem camisa a beijarem-se, fechei a porta, já sabia o que ia acontecer ali, não que fosse a 1ª vez que eu via aquilo afinal eu já tinha 19 anos, quase 20, mas doeu ao saber o que ia acontecer ali, uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto, mas tratei logo de secá-la, estava triste por mim e por ela que estava a ser usada.

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery

_Porque eu não agüento ver você com ele  
Porque eu sei exatamente o que você vai ser  
Na galeria dele, não é justo  
E isso esta acabando comigo  
Você é apenas mais uma peça de arte  
Na galeria dele_

Esperei eles na sala, estava a conversar com a mãe do baka quando a vi entrar, a Sra. Uchiha cumprimentou-a e foi-se embora, ela sentou-se ao meu lado e começamos a falar

Sakura- você não voltou para o quarto

Naruto- eu não vos quis interromper

Sakura- você viu?...

Naruto- vi sim, olha Sakura se você quer ficar com ele tudo bem, mas eu só queria ajudar

Sakura- não é isso Naruto eu quero ma livrar disto, mas é difícil

Naruto- vem, vamos dar uma volta

Sakura- ok eu vou só avisar o Sasuke

You're a masterpiece  
I know that he  
Can't appreciate your beauty  
Don't let him cheapen you  
He don't see you like i do  
Beautiful not just for show  
Time that someone let you know

_Você é mais que maravilhosa  
E eu sei que ele não pode apreciar tamanha beleza  
Não deixe ele diminuir você  
Ele não te vê como eu vejo  
Beleza não é apenas pra se mostrar  
É tempo de alguém fazer com que você saiba disso_

Eu levei-a para um sítio onde eu costumo ir quando estou triste, ficamos lá a conversar até que eu decidi falar o que estava entalado na minha garganta

Naruto- Sakura

Sakura-sim?

Naruto- eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para falar a voce, mas 1º tem que me prometer que não vai deixar de ser minha amiga

Sakura- tudo bem, eu prometo, mas o que foi?

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art

_Porque eu não agüento ver você com ele  
Porque eu sei exatamente o que você vai ser  
Na galeria dele, não é justo  
E isso esta acabando comigo  
Você é apenas mais uma peça de arte  
Na galeria dele_

Naruto- be eu desde a 1ª vez que vi voce a achei muito bonita, e bem com o passar do tempo fomo-nos tornando amigos

Sakura- sim e?

Naruto- bem o que eu quero dizer é que eu passei a gostar muito de voce

Sakura- Oh Naruto eu também gusto muito de voce!

Naruto- Sakura-chan voce não percebeu

Sakura- Não percebi o quê?

Naruto- eu te amo Sakura-chan!

Sakura- Naruto eu…

Ela saiu dali a correr, nem sequer disse um tchau, bem já era de se esperar não? Eu queria muito que ela correspondesse aos meus sentimentos, mas isso é impossível, pelo menos enquanto estiver o sasuke baka no meio…

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery  
In his gallery

_Porque eu não agüento ver você com ele  
Porque eu sei exatamente o que você vai ser  
Na galeria dele, não é justo  
E isso esta acabando comigo  
Você é apenas mais uma peça de arte  
Na galeria dele_

_Na galeria dele_

**Oi pessoal!**

**Espero que tenham gostado da minha 2ª songfic. Eu queria agradecer á Misaki Matsuya pelo conselho, brigada viu, ajudou muito, tive mais ideias e consegui acabar a fic.**

**Bem espero que todos tenham gostado e mendem muitas reviews, eu estava a pensar fazer uma continuação e farzer o sasuke sofrer um bocadinho, mas anida tenho que decidir**

**A musica da fic chama-se gallery e é do mario vasquez**


End file.
